Life, Love and Teenage Insanity
by AntiSocialOne
Summary: Hermione is starting out the summer after fifth year with many things running through her mind: Harry and his sanity, Ginny and her re-developing fondness for a certain “boy who lived”, changes in herself, and surprisingly, Ron Weasley.
1. One track mind

**Summary**: Hermione is starting out the summer after fifth year with many things running through her mind: Harry and his sanity, Ginny and her re-developing fondness for a certain "boy who lived", changes in herself, and surprisingly, Ron Weasley. Then, she gets invited to spend the rest of her summer with Weasleys. What's a girl to do? R/H of course, with some H/G and F/A to come.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I swear. All I own are some of my ideas that are about to unfold. God help us all...

**Life, Love and Teenage Insanity**

By: Bandgeek

------------------------------

Chapter 1: One track mind

------------------------------

Hermione knew she was a smart girl. She had surpassed most of the children in her old school pretty rapidly, and her teachers had even said she was a bit of a genius. Yes, she knew she was smart.

Then why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

This was not the smart thing to do. She should be doing her homework and studying her books to get ready for her next year at Hogwarts. She should be researching spells that could quite possibly help Harry in the near future, but she wasn't. She wasn't doing any of these things. She wanted to of course, and she even had her books out in front of her on her bed. Everytime she tried however, her mind would race back to thoughts of a certain redheaded boy...

_No._

_Stop that right now. There are more important things that need attention. Not his gorgeous red hair, or his recently toned body, or even the slight stubble that's always on his chin..._

She was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice that, once again, her eyes were glazed over and she was falling face first off of her bed.__

"OUCH!"

"MEOOW!"

"Sorry Crookshanks..." she said as she picked herself up from the floor of her bedroom. Crookshanks, not seeming very forgiving, stalked out of the room while giving her a dirty look. She sighed, and sat back down on her bed. As soon as she did, her mother came running up to her door.

"Hermione?! Are you alright? You're father and I were getting ready to leave for work and we heard a loud crash. Did something fall?"

"Yeah, _I_ did."

Her mother gave her an incredulous look. "Hermione, that has to be the fourth time this week! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I know mum...It was an accident. I'm fine. Really!" She put on a fake smile. _As fine as any girl who's having sexual daydreams about one of her best friends can be..._

"Okay, but if you need anything, feel free to call me."her mother told her as she started downstairs. She turned around once again, however, to give her another look. A look that Hermione swore said "my daughter is throwing herself off her bed everyday and I think a psychiatrist might be in order".Then, she turned back around and went downstairs.

Hermione laid down on her bed and let her mind wander. Lately, she had many things on her mind. She was worried about Harry and how he was handling the death of his godfather. He had gone through so much, and he deserved to have some happiness come into his life. Just when that was on it's way, however, he had to be let down once again. She loved Harry to death; he was like the brother she always wanted. But Harry was pushing people away right now, and this was a time that he really needed his friends.

She was also thinking about her conversations she had with Ginny only a few weeks ago. Ginny had become a sister to her, and they had shared many secrets. Ginny had told her that she thought she was starting to like Harry all over again. It wasn't like her crush before, however. She never fumbled for words or got nervous around him, but that was because she had gotten to know him. Yes, Ginny Weasley was falling for her brother's best friend. Hard.

The last thing she had on her mind was herself. In the past couple of weeks, the first weeks of break, she had noticed many boys looking at her whenever she went out with her parents. Some would just stare, a few brave ones would whistle, but that had told her something. She was growing up.

She got up and walked over to her mirror. She saw deep, brown eyes and a small nose. Her teeth were now a decent size, but she had always thought her ears were a little large. Her hair wasn't as bushy, and instead, it fell past her shoulders in nice curls. She looked down and saw a chest that wasn't too big, but wasn't to small either. _These are probably why I've suddenly gotten looks from boys...they are nice, though. _She looked back into the mirror and noticed that she had a cute figure. She smiled a genuine smile and realized that she was very pretty. Then, she frowned. This brought her to another subject.

She had been thinking about Ron a lot more lately. She was starting to like him in a whole new way, and it scared her. He was her best friend! She wasn't supposed to be thinking about his gorgeous face, his tall, built body, the way he laughed or the way he talked to her...What bothered her even more, however, was that she wasn't the only one who noticed. She caught many girls drooling over him, flirting with him and many girls resented her for being so close to him...

_Now I'm rambling. I shouldn't even be worrying about this! He doesn't like me like that, and I just need to be reasonable and forget about these feelings._

She walked back to her bed and sat down in front of her books. "Now, I need to get this work finished. Maybe a little music would help."

Little did she know, her previous object of attention was having similar thoughts about one of his best friends, also...

_--------------_

I hope everyone liked this! I'll write more if it was enjoyed. But, I won't know without reviews...hint, hint... __


	2. Dinner with the family

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked the first chapter, and I hope that you like this one, too. Sorry it took so long to get out!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything!

**Life, Love, and Teenage Insanity**

By:AntiSocialOne

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Dinner with the family

---------------------------------------

Weasley dinners had always been catastrophic in some way or another. Every one of the Weasleys have a memory of their favorite one, one they thought was the most entertaining. Ron's was, undoubtedly, the time that Mrs. Weasley announced she was pregnant with Ginny. Mr. Weasley had fainted, and the twins jumped Bill and Charlie and then went into a question session about where babies came from. Today, however, was different. Today's dinner was not entertaining in his eyes, and frankly, he was getting pissed of.

Ron was called downstairs, took his normal seat across from Fred, and his mum brought dinner out. His mum and dad began chatting about things and everything was normal. He began to notice, however, that Fred and George kept giving him odd glances and snickering. This continued for a few minutes before he finally lost it.

"What the hell do you two keep snickering about?" he asked as he leaned toward them.

"None of your concern _Ronniekins,_" Fred countered.

"If it isn't my concern, then why do you keep looking at me?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"What, we can't admire our little brother?"

"Sod off George."

The twins went into a fit of, he didn't know, maybe giggles, and then Ginny cut in.

"They're acting like this because I sent Hermione an owl asking her to come over for the rest of the summer," she explained. "They read the letter before I sent it."

"You WHAT?!"

Ginny jumped and looked a little taken back. "I asked her over! What's wrong with that?"

Ron stuttered. "Well- um, she's _my_ friend. _I_ should be the one doing the asking!"

"Yeah, Ginny! She's Ron's _friend_. He should be doing the _asking_.

"SOD OFF FRED!" Ginny and Ron yelled.

"It's been a month, Ron. The only thing she's heard is that the Order's trying to find a new headquarters! Don't you think she deserves to hear from someone?!" Ginny challenged, standing up.

"I've been busy, Ginny!" Ron said, also standing to face his sister.

"Yeah. AVOIDING her."

Molly watched their argument with amusement. She could tell that her youngest boy was smitten with his best girl friend. He would blush every time she was mentioned, and he was always talking about her. But although she was amused by her children's argument, she decided to stop it before it got out of control.

"RON! GINNY! Sit down and finish your dinner! You can yell all you want LATER!"

Her voice didn't seem to affect them like it usually did. Ron, standing many inches taller than Ginny, glared down at her with fire in his eyes. Intimidating as he was, Ginny was unfazed by her older brother.

"Say that again Ginny. I dare you."

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were quiet, not knowing what to do. Even Fred and George, who seemed to be very scared, couldn't find anything to say.

"You've. Been. AVOIDING. Her."

Something clicked in Ron's brain and before he knew it, he has gotten a fistful of mashed potatoes and shoved it Ginny's face.

"YOU ARSE!" Ginny exclaimed in a outraged voice, as she grabbed a bowl of gravy and poured it on Ron's head.

"THAT"S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Ron screamed as he pushed her on the table and stuffed her face in the meatloaf.

"Stop! Stop it! YOU TWO STOP THAT!"

Through all the yelling, Fred managed to get a good look at the scene before him.

"Well," Fred said as a bowl of spinach flew past his head, "There went the neighborhood."

------

Ron stalked into his room and slammed the door. He stopped and looked at where he had just walked, noticing he had made a trail of food. He started muttering obscenities as he stripped off his shirt and pants. What right did Ginny have sending Hermione an owl asking her over? It was his job! She was _his_ friend, after all.

_But, Ginny did have a point. Maybe I _have _been avoiding her._

It's not like he meant to, though. He just had all these feelings that he needed to sort out. Lately, he had been having..._thoughts_ about Hermione. Thoughts, in his opinion, that blokes shouldn't have about their best friends. He had noticed how she had grown in the past couple of years, and there was nothing he could do to take his mind off of her _changes_. Especially when he knew that he couldn't have her. He knew that she didn't feel the same way.

It was enough to drive a bloke mad.

He stood up and began walking around his room, and started cursing at himself. He shouldn't be worrying about his feelings for Hermione. He had plenty of other things to worry about, including Harry. The death of his godfather was bound to be hard on him, and Ron honestly didn't know how much more Harry could take. He wanted him over, but nobody would have it. And, not to mention, he probably couldn't get Harry to talk about anything anyway.

Ron stopped pacing the room. The fact remained however, that Hermione _was_ invited. He doubted that she would be able to come, given the circumstances, but he finally decided that he had to be prepared. He had to sort out these feelings if she was coming over.

Once and for all.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N** -Ron would have been maybe 1 year old when Mrs. Weasley was pregnant with Ginny, right? Well, let's just assume for sanity's sake that he was told about this memory from his mother, ok? Thanks! I hope everyone liked it...


	3. Letters and Invitations

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long. Between writers block and life itself, I haven't had a lot of time to write this. But here it is! And one more thing: If you really like this story, I promise I won't leave you hanging. I know what it's like, so I'm going to make sure that this gets finished. You just have to keep reviewing so I know that it's being enjoyed, ok?

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I didn't own anything.

By: AntiSocialOne

Chapter 3: Letters and Invitations

Ron woke up the next morning feeling a little bit better about the whole Hermione situation.. As he got out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast, he noticed that he felt a little bit...relieved. Once he got these feelings sorted out, he would find that he didn't really like Hermione that way and that his hormones were just playing tricks on him. She was, after all, one of the only girls that he talked to.

_I should really stop lying to myself._

He stopped abruptly. What was he thinking? He talked to plenty of girls. The truth was, none of them even came close to making him feel the way Hermione made him feel. Suddenly, he had a feeling that sorting this out wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

He started walking again and found his way into the kitchen. His mother was busy fixing breakfast, as she usually was at this time, and he noticed (with somewhat of a grimace) that his sister was writing something at the table. The twins were also sitting at the table, and he also noticed that they seemed to perk up when they saw him walk in.

"Well good morning dear brother! Sleep well?" Fred asked in an all too cheery voice.

"I slept just fine, thank you very much."

"Smashing!"

Molly sat down a plate for Ron and left the kitchen to tend to another room. Ron sat down next to his sister and looked over at what she was writing. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked the relationship he had with Ginny. They would fight, it would be forgotten, and it never affected the way they treated each other. A little bit of fighting was healthy in a brother/sister relationship, and he considered their relationship pretty damn healthy. And it wasn't like he didn't love her...he just liked bugging her.

He looked at the top of the parchment, and he saw that it read "Dear Angelina". His eyes went to Fred, who was munching happily on a biscuit, and then back to Ginny's writing. Oh, this was just too perfect. He again averted his eyes to Fred and smirked. Fred, who didn't notice his brother's eyes at first, soon felt them peering at him and he looked back.

"What are you staring at?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Can't I admire my older brother without any questions?" Ron shot back with a deeper smirk.

"This sounds a little too familiar."

That was when Fred's eyes shot to Ginny.

"What are you writing you little twerp?"

Ginny looked up with innocent eyes. "I'm writing to a friend. Is that alright with you?"

"Does that friend happen to be Angelina?"

"...maybe."

"ARGH!" Fred screeched right before he grabbed the parchment away from Ginny. He started to walk toward the fireplace to throw it in, but then he felt something relatively heavy jump on his back.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU MORON!" Ginny screamed in his ear. Fred threw her off his back and proceeded to scream back.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Fred yelled down to the girl lying on the floor before him.

Ginny quickly stood up. "I'm inviting Angelina over. What's the problem?"

Ron could hardly contain his laughter. This was just too perfect!

Fred noticed the laughter from both his younger brother and his twin and shot them a look that simply said "shut the fuck up". This didn't affect them however, so he went back to questioning his sister.

"What's the problem? The problem is...maybe...I don't want her here."

"Oh that's nonsense. You miss her and you know it! It won't kill you to have her here."

"Yeah, Fred." George said, speaking up for the first time in this argument. "Why, while you were sleeping last night-"

Fred blushed and quickly caught onto what his twin was getting ready to reveal. He picked up Ron's biscuit and chucked it at George's head.

"Well, that was a little rude." George said curtly.

"Aw, what's the matter Fred? Can't take the heat?" Ron said. Fred looked at him and noticed that he still had that annoying smirk on his face.

Fred was outraged._ It was then, mum, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to kill my siblings in cold blood._

"Fine. Invite her. See if _I_ care." Fred grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny picked up the crumpled piece of parchment. "Well, I'm glad he agreed." She looked at her remaining two brothers with an innocent smile. "I already sent the letter yesterday, so It wasn't like he had a choice."

Ron stood up and gave Ginny a pat on the head.

"I knew I liked you for some reason." He remarked before he went to take a shower.

Ginny shrugged and sat back down at the table. "Well, I guess this little matchmaking scheme is going pretty well so far."

George nodded. "You got the letters sent, but do you think Hermione and Angelina will both be able to come?"

"You just let _me _handle that. And with Harry coming soon, you and I will have more help with our matchmaking." Ginny said as she started eating Ron's leftover eggs. George sat back in his chair.

"Evil. Pure evil."

**Meanwhile...**

Hermione suddenly looked up from her book.

_What was that tapping sound?_

Looking over at her window, she noticed a small owl outside.

_Pig?_

She got up from her bed and let the poor owl inside. She gave it some popcorn from a bowl on the bed, and also a pat on the head. She noticed that the letter it was carrying was from Ginny. But, why Ginny? Quickly, she opened it and read it.

_Hey Hermione! I was just writing to tell you about a plan that George and I are cooking up. We invited Angelina over for the next couple of weeks in an attempt to get her and Fred together. I thought you might enjoy seeing this, so we're inviting you, too. Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Ron misses you terribly. _

Hermione started blushing. He misses her? Well, that's a good sign. And as for the Fred and Angelina thing...it was about time. Over the last couple of years, she had started talking to Angelina more and they were becoming good friends. She knew that Angelina really liked Fred. She _really_ liked him. And one day when she and Ginny were snooping around at the Burrow, they had found Fred kissing a picture of Angelina.

And to keep their limbs in order, she and Ginny decided that Fred didn't need to find out about that.

_So, it should be fun then. You get to see your friends get together, and you get to see Ron. That _is_ what you want, right?_

She sat back on her bed. Yes, that _is_ what she wanted.

**And somewhere else...**

"Angelina! You have mail!"

Angelina came bounding around the corner and grabbed the letter out of her mother's hand. "Thanks, mum!"

Running to her room, she quickly glanced down at the letter and found that it was from Ginny. She smiled- after all, she was pretty sure she knew what this was about.

With a flick of her wand, she closed her bedroom door and locked it. She jumped on her bed and quickly opened the letter.

_Hey Angelina! Everything is in order. George and I sent Hermione a letter, and I'm pretty sure she's going to be able to come. You have to come over, too! It'll be so much fun! _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Fred really misses you._

Angelina blushed furiously. Did he miss her? Really? She really hoped that he did. She hoped he was suffering, too. Fred was the first bloke that had actually taken over her mind. She couldn't help but think about his flaming red hair...tall, built physique...gorgeous eyes...tight bu - okay, that was enough. She shook her head and went back to her first train of thought. She was _not_ the kind of girl to fantasize about guys like that.

And boy did she fantasize about him.

"I might just have to go to the Burrow," She said out loud. "After all, seeing Ron and Hermione get set up would be worth it all."

_And seeing a certain Fred Weasley might not be so bad, either._


	4. Reunion

**A/N:** I know it's been a while. I've had a serious case a writer's block, and I've redone this chapter a thousand times, but here it is. I hope it's good, and you all should feel honored. I wrote this instead of doing my papers for history.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nada. Zip. Zero.

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

* * *

Ginny scrambled around her room trying to make it look decent. Hermione and Angelina would both be there in an hour, and she had yet to clean her room for her company. This was quite fine with her, seeing as how she really didn't mind cleaning while she was in a rush (and to be quite honest, she did better work when she was rushed), but when her mother found out that the girls were due in one hour and they currently had nowhere to sleep, she threw a fit. After taking her breakfast away until she had the room cleaned, she pushed her up the stairs and told her not to come down until it was finished.

Her mother had _always _worried about guests.

Ginny suddenly stopped and looked at a clock on the wall. Hermione and Angelina would be here in 10 minutes. Grinning widely, she tore open the door and rushed downstairs.

* * *

George was ready to kill his twin.

After keeping him up all night just to fret over Angelina, he had also been pacing their room for the past three hours. However annoyed he was, he had to admit that he thought this situation was extremely funny. Happy, clever, and confident Fred had instantly been changed into nervous, confused, and scared Fred at the mere mention of a girl. But this wasn't just any girl. Fred had dated a number of girls during their years at Hogwarts, but Angelina was the only one who could really affect him. George knew that he was in love with her, and he was alright with that. If he had to choose a girl for Fred, it would definitely be Angelina.

But that still didn't change the fact that he was getting on his bloody nerves.

George looked up at his brother from his seat on the bed and chuckled. He had taken time to clean up, and had even dressed up a little for their house guest. Even though he looked nice in his jeans and a button up shirt, a look of fear was spread across his face. George just couldn't understand why.

"Fred, why are you so worried?"

Fred stopped pacing and opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard the words he had been dreading for weeks come from downstairs.

"FRED! GEORGE! GET DOWNSTAIRS, THE GIRLS ARE HERE!"

And then he passed out.

* * *

"Hermione! Angie!" Ginny shouted as she bounded down the staircase.

As soon as the girls walked through the door, Mrs. Weasley instantly gave them both hugs and started fretting about their bags. After calling for the boys and getting no response, she disappeared upstairs to find the boys, leaving the girls alone.

"Alright, let's go upstairs. We have a lot to catch up on!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Wait, what about our bags? We should probably-"

"Oh Hermione, come on! Leave the boys to get the bags. That's what they're good for." Ginny said with a small laugh.

As they started upstairs, they noticed that there was a lot of commotion coming from the Twins' room. The girls stopped to look at each other, eyebrows raised.

"What could possibly be happening in _there_?" Angelina whispered to her two friends.

"Angie, we don't ask anymore. You just hope that whoever's in there comes out alive." Ginny answered while Hermione nodded.

They stood there listening for a few minutes, before Angelina decided to find out what was happening. Tip-toeing over to their door, she peeked through it.

"George! What happened! Was it another one of your stupid experiments!" Mrs. Weasley asked with anger in her voice.

"Look, it's not my fault he's a coward! He just passed out!"

"Well, he's not waking up! DO SOMETHING!"

Angelina averted her eyes to the person Mrs. Weasley was talking about, and she couldn't help herself. She started cracking up.

"Well, well, well. He passed out." Angelina said as she walked through their door. "Can't say I'm not surprised."

George looked up and smiled at the highly amused girl. "Hey, Angie. Good of you to come!"

Angelina smirked back at him. "Well I'm glad that one of you is." Glancing down at the other twin, who had a small amount of drool forming from his mouth, she shrugged. "We see where the other one stands."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly stood up. "Well this is no good. I'm going to go see if I can find something that will help him. And George..._don't you try to help him_. You remember what happened last week?"

"Yes, mum." George answered with a shudder.

As she hurried out of the room, Ginny and Hermione walked through the door. Hermione glanced down at the fallen Weasley twin with a questioning look on her face.

"I probably shouldn't ask...but what happened last week?"

"Well, I don't think that's something that should be explained in front of you girls. It's quite horrific."

"But George, you told _me_."

"Yes Ginny, but are you considered a girl?"

Ginny's eyes widened comically as she started towards George, but she stopped when she heard her brother on the floor start to come to. They all rushed over and kneeled down beside the boy. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at everyone who was leaning over him. When he came to Angelina, he bolted up from his spot on the floor.

"Angie! H-Hi. I, um-"

"Just save it Fred. I don't think I want to hear what you have to say." Angelina snapped as she turned and left the room. On her way out, she bumped into Ron who was coming to see what all the fuss was about.

"You know, I miss all the fun in this house." Ron said after analyzing the room.

Hermione, on the other hand, saw him and rushed over to hug him. Ron caught her before she could knock him down from the force of her hug, and then proceeded to blush furiously.

Pulling away, she took a step back to look at him. "I've missed you, Ron. How have you been?" Stopping suddenly, she narrowed her eyes. "Have you done your homework?"

Ron's face fell. "Hermione, we still have 2 weeks!" He answered with exasperation.

In bored voices, Ginny and the twins responded. "But Ron, Newts are coming up. You should take schoolwork more seriously!"

Hermione smiled. "I think I'm getting predictable."

Ginny smiled on at Ron and Hermione, but then her expression turned sour. Turning to Fred, she raised her fist and punched him in his arm, causing him to jump.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Fred said as he rubbed his sore arm.

"For what you did to Angelina!" Ginny retorted.

"How do you know I did something?" Fred challenged.

With exasperation, Ginny threw her arms up and walked out the door, grabbing Hermione on the way. Looking at each other, the boys shrugged.

"Girls are _so_ confusing."

* * *

By the time Ginny and Hermione made it to Ginny's room, Angelina was already sitting on the bed fuming.

"How dare he! He knows that he did something. What is it with boys? Why do they have to be so bloody stupid?"

Hermione sat down on the other side of Angelina and patted her arm. "That's just who they are. But just so we can understand this, can you tell us what exactly happened between you two?"

Angelina sniffled a little bit, but then nodded.

"Everything was going fine until the day they left. Fred came to talk to me about something, I didn't know what at the time, and I kept joking around with him. I didn't think it was that serious, because look who we're talking about, but he got angry with me. He asked me why I couldn't be serious about this one thing, and then I asked him why he couldn't _ever_ be serious. We started screaming at each other, and then he..."

By this time, Angelina was bawling. Ginny came to sit down on her other side, and tried to ease her on.

"Come on Angie, it's okay. You can tell us..."

Angelina hiccuped, and then went on with her story. "He told me that he never wanted to see me again, and that meeting me was the worst thing that had ever happened to him."

Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened as Angelina completely broke down.

"He was my best mate! I know were angry at each other, but...why did he say that?" Angelina choked out as she laid down on the bed.

"Angie, he didn't mean it. Believe me, he cares about you much more than you know. I'm sure if you guys just talked it out-"

"No. No way. I don't want to talk to him...maybe coming here was a bad idea..." Angelina pondered. Getting up from the bed, she quickly left the room.

Looking over at Hermione, Ginny frowned. "Well, our plan isn't going so smooth."

Hermione nodded. "But he didn't mean it. If we can just get them to..." Suddenly, a grin spread across her face.

"Hermione...what are you thinking about doing?" Ginny asked, looking a bit scared.

"We should lock them in a room together. They'd be forced to talk about this situation, then!" Hermione responded, looking pleased with herself.

"Wow Hermione...I think Ron is rubbing off on you. You're pure evil! " Ginny answered with a smirk.

Hermione smiled. "Don't you just love it?"

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked this! In the next chapter, Hermione and Ginny put their plan into action. Ron also has a plan of his own, and another guest shows up at the Burrow!

Until next time...


End file.
